Courting The Black Box
by jcdenton2012
Summary: This is the story of Gideon Ravenor's personal stalker.


Something was wrong; Gideon Ravenor could feel it just like all those other moments when he had been caught with his mind naked and exposed as it spread out in observation to the area around the ship in which he traveled. Sure, as an elite Inquisitorial pysker he was acutely aware of that always lingering sense of being watched, hungered after by the foul creatures of the warp, but this was different. He knew this one, this thing watching him from the shadows, and it knew him.

He could sense it, a consciousness… just outside of his peripheral mental shadow, lingering just outside of his mental finger tips. "Is something wrong? You're being a little less talkative than normal," asked Carl Thonius off to his side. The pair, Inquisitor and Interrogator, were both standing on an observation deck looking down upon the decaying Hive World of Eustis Majoris.

"Thonius," spoke Gideon through his hover chairs vox ponder as it idled above the rusting metal deck plates while their surroundings echoed with a fine mechanical hum, "Do you ever get the feeling that you are being watched?"

"Watched?" the well dressed junior Interrogator with his ornate gold braided waist coat and leather boots raised his brow in surprise, "Not really… no… is something wrong my lord?"

Gideon continued to focus on that odd mental shadow just outside of his reach. It was always there, watching him, but he could never put his finger on it… such a thing was frankly infuriating. Together, Interrogator and Inquisitor lingered in silence as the enclosed black hover chair merely idled and observed the planet down below.

"I just have this feeling. This sense that someone or something is watching me and it's not a demon, or another pysker. I can't find it, but it's out there… just outside of my reach."

The pair continued to look out over the hive world, man to hover chair, their faces watching as the brown smoggy Hive World spun, its vast urban sprawl illuminating in unspeakably trillions of lights as the globe moved into its night cycle.

"Perhaps… you're just stressed? Maybe, it's just paranoia working your nerves from the course of our investigation?"

Gideon thought about that in mild reflection as this thing, like an itch he could never quite scratched, continued to linger out there… just beyond his reach. Maybe it all was really just in his head, and there really wasn't someone or something watching him off in the distance? Maybe, but… he couldn't shake it, that sense of being watched, and that phantom imagery greatly unnerved him.

"Perhaps… perhaps it really is just in my head," spoke the vox ponder with neutrality. Thonius nodded approvingly despite Gideon having actually spoken with a lack of conviction. No, the Inquisitor was certain; something or someone was watching him from the shadows. It had been watching him for years, and it wasn't some sort of foul warp demon.

However, what irked the Inquisitor the most wasn't the act of being watched, but rather than, simply not knowing who was doing the watching. Gideon Ravenor was a servant of the throne and as such he was accustomed to being monitored by powerful enemies… but this time, like the other many times he had felt this presence… he didn't know who or what it was watching him, and that more than anything else angered him. Yes, he was a powerful pysker, but this… it was always just out of reach… and there was nothing he could do about it.

"GIDEON-POO!" yelled Tech Priest Ozora as she lunged at the pict monitor and pushed the mechanical device against her chest like a love sick teenager. Numerous tech serfs and servators lingered in the background as the white haired woman laughed to herself manically while squeezing the pict monitor until its screen cracked and rendered sparks upon the deck plates down below.

Ozora was the woman who had put Inquisitor Gideon Ravenor into his hover chair following the brutal savagery of the Dark Eldar pirate's upon of the lovely lovely man… She was also his Number One fan, and personal stalker.

Little did the Inquisitor know that ever since he was first put into his hover chair, that the nutty Tech Priest had hunted him across the stars, infatuated and love struck with the idea of them intermingling their bionic parts? This quest of hers, the hunt for Gideon's heart had gone on for several decades without rest of respite.

"Oh Gideon-poo… I've at last found you once again…" she stroked the damaged monitor while viewing his traveling free trading vessel in orbit, "You didn't think that you could escape me did you? You naughty naughty minx?"

Ozora balled her fist up and pushed them longingly against her chest, smiling, and hopping up and down like a horny teenager with a type of glee to which a Tech Priest was expected to be without. She looked at the helm as the numerous tech savants kept the small craft circling the Hive World, opposite Gideons own craft, so that his mind couldn't find her by line of sight.

This was how she did things, always stalking him, waiting for the right moment to make that noble approach to his heart. They were both, after all, mechanically augmented so why would he deny her. Yes, they were perfect together… and all she had to do was catch him and disable his chair and then he would be all hers… Yes, all her's… and then they could make love and have lots of babies who would all grow up to become Tech Priests just like their mother.

That's right, everything would be perfect if only she could get her hands on Gideon-poo, and at long last she had another perfect opportunity, opportunity number thirty-seven to be precise. Yes, she had tried many times to capture Gideon-poo and failed because he always somehow just managed to escape… but this time it would be different. She was going to catch him and steal him away from this life of hunting demons and heretics.

It was going to be perfect. Ozora had already considered everything from their house on Basile Majoris to the serfs who would tend to their children and so on and so forth. Yes, all she had to do was just capture him… and maybe kill his followers so that they couldn't stop her. Then it was straight to Basile Majoris and a happy ending for everyone.

"My lady," addressed one of the tech serfs manning the bridge. Ozora snapped out of her love sickness to scowl at the lowborn. "Yes, out with it?" she spoke irritably. The tech serf sent her a data scroll and continued his report, "We have detected a small shuttle heading down to the planet from the ship we are monitoring."

Ozora light up with joy at the news, "Gideon-poo! He's going down the surface? Oh… this is perfect… prepare some men… we must capture him before he gets away again!"

The tech serf used his implants to send a data scroll across the ship ordering men to their arms for the capture down below. Meanwhile, his master continued to swoon on the bridge, ranting about babies and houses and cribs… Honestly, he found his masters actions both curious and immensely disturbing.


End file.
